


And Then there were Three

by Felicity_The_Cat



Series: Jagged Grins that hide her Sins [3]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Dayshift at Freddy's Fangame, Developing Friendships, Evil Route, F/M, First Meetings, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicity_The_Cat/pseuds/Felicity_The_Cat
Summary: It had been a while since Vanny had caught up with Dave, but upon finding him at another Freddy's location, she finally gets to meet 'Old Sport', as Dave calls him.
Relationships: Jack Kennedy/Dave Miller (Dayshift at Freddy's), Reluctant follower & Jack Kennedy, William Afton | Dave Miller & Jack Kennedy, William Afton | Dave Miller & Reluctant Follower
Series: Jagged Grins that hide her Sins [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753153
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	And Then there were Three

Today was the day. Vanny woke up before noon for once and drug herself out of bed, ignoring the couple of stuffed animals that tumbled down onto the floor. The woman stepped over the rabbit toys, leaving them where they fell without batting an eye. She trudged into her bathroom groggily, exhausted from a long night of drifting in and out of sleep. Excitement had prevented her from getting any decent rest, but hopefully, when she arrived for her first day of work, her energy would return. Vanny smiled softly to herself as she grabbed her toothbrush from a small blue cup on the bathroom sink. She quickly brushed her teeth and rushed downstairs to retrieve some breakfast from the fridge. Leftover Chinese food was what she’d be running on today, she decided as she lunged for the box. The woman grabbed her green jacket from the back of one of the kitchen chairs, snagged her keys from the table, then began to head out the door with butterflies in her stomach. It had been months since she had been employed, but payment wasn’t what she was excited over. There wasn’t much she could buy with tokens, anyway. Vanny grinned as she slipped out of her home and locked the door behind her. It had been too long since she’d been back to Freddy’s. 

The drive there was short, and when she arrived, the sight of a familiar face, or head, rather, could be seen from the large windows that lined the front of the building. The phone-headed man was currently being attacked by a hoard of toddlers, and even though Vanny couldn’t hear a thing from her car, she knew that chaotic screams were filling the moldy air. Every Freddy’s location she had ever worked at was disgusting, but she had only worked at two prior to this one. Lucky number three was waiting for her, and so was Phoney. 

Vanny stepped out of her car and shivered. Even though it was supposed to be summer, the air was cold and the wind was bitter. Vanny shut her car door and marched up to the door with a wide grin plastered to her pretty pink face. The front doors were pulled open without hesitation, and the woman practically ran inside. The smell of cheap pizza filled the air, and the sound of the children screaming was almost deafening. Vanny didn’t flinch, she was used to this, after all.

The inside of the building was very similar to the previous two she had worked at, but it wasn’t quite exact. By the time she approached, the children assaulting the phone were already disbanding, leaving her to answer the same simple questions she had in the past. Phone Guy panted as he gathered himself, unaware of the woman’s presence behind him.

He eventually caught his breath and stood up straight, brushing his suit off in a useless attempt of ridding it from the crumbs and handprints the children had left. 

Phone Guy turned to head out of the dining area and froze as he came face to face with that horrible woman. Disgusting red eyes, a jagged smile, and unnatural pink skin made the phone-head shiver. He took a wary step back, recognizing the woman immediately.

“ _Vanessa-_ ” He choked out in alarm. The woman grinned impossibly wider and stood on the tips of her toes, nodding cheerfully.

“Did’ja miss me, Phoney?’ She beamed with a devious little chuckle. The man stared at the woman for a moment, unsure of what to do or say. He eventually spoke, though his fear was clear to see despite his lack of a face to express emotions with. “ _You… You… uhh…_ ” Scott nervously rubbed the back of his head, sucked in a deep breath, and sighed. 

“You know the drill, I suppose…” He muttered timidly. Vanny nodded without missing a beat.

“Yup!” She chirped. “Do you need anything else, or can I get to it?”

Scott hesitated, then slumped his shoulders in defeat. “You’re still going to be paid in Fazcoins.”

He informed her with a nervous tap of his foot. Vanny nodded, already aware of the details of her borderline illegal employment. 

“Alright,” Scott murmured. “You know what you’re doing, so… get to it, Employee.”

“Whatever you want, Phoney!” Vanny hummed with a jagged grin.

“Don’t call me that,” The man hissed as she walked off in a hurry, not bothering to hide her excitement as she bound towards the back rooms. Every location had a safe room, and if _he_ was here, that is where he would be. Vanny made her way around children and parents, being careful not to knock any of the little shits over and cause a scene. There would be time to hurt them later, and adding to her body count wasn’t something she was interested in at the moment. 

Vanny paced down the filthy hall hurriedly. The grey walls were cold and unwelcoming to most, but Vanny felt right at home as she finally reached the door to the saferoom.

Her fingers brushed across the cool metal of the door, then slid down to grip onto the door handle. She wasted no time before pushing the door open, and her smile fell when she saw those horrible golden suits. They stared off in odd directions with their jaws agape; empty and lifeless. 

The saferoom was otherwise empty, void of that grin she had hoped to see.

Vanny’s smile was gone, now, and her shoulders slumped as her excitement died away.

Was he already gone? She thought that he was at this location, but he always wore his suit or hid in the saferoom for the majority of the time he was there. He could still be here though, right? Vanny perked up a little. He had to be here. The woman spun around and sucked in a deep breath, pushing down her disappointment in favor of clinging to the hope that Dave was somewhere in the building. Vanny let the door to the saferoom close, then began making her way back down the hall into the chaos that was Freddy’s. Children were running around, squealing and reminding Vanny how much he hated the little bastards. The woman wandered into the dining room, ignoring the toddler writhing and crying on the floor as a bigger kid stole their tickets. She wasn’t being paid to take care of kids; she wasn’t really being paid at all, honestly. Vanny stepped over the child in her way, leaving him to his bully as she sought out the familiar face that she had grown to love. She walked across the patterned carpet as her grin returned. Children aside, she had missed Freddy’s, even if it was nothing more than a run-down, overrated deathtrap. Whether food poisoning or one of the colorful kiddie stranglers punched someone’s ticket was a gamble, but kids were more likely to find themselves faced with twisted grins in the saferoom. Phone guy was nowhere in sight, leaving Vanny to assume that he had retreated to the relative safety of his office. Vanny walked through the pizzeria with seeking eyes, scanning everywhere she could with the hope of glimpsing purple. When she saw no signs of Dave out in the open, she began heading for the pirate cove. As soon as she stepped into the land of disappointment where Foxy resided, a purple figure came into view. There, Dave stood, staring at the fox with that look that Vanny had missed. He was clearly up to something, but if her sudden intrusion foiled his plans, he was just going to have to suck it up. Vanny grinned wide as she paced inside of the cove with a bounce in her step, rushing towards the man that had failed to notice her enter; he too fixated on the fox as it performed for a group of toddlers.

Dave turned just in time to see Vanny’s disturbing grin and outstretched arms as the woman threw herself around his neck. Dave stiffened momentarily before relaxing, wrapping his long, slender arms around the woman.

“Vanny!” He beamed with a wide grin. “Took ya long enough ta find me!”

“It’s not exactly easy,” The woman muttered with a half-hearted glare. She pulled herself away from the man and crossed her arms with a disappointed huff.

“You left me again.” She complained as her smile turned to a scowl.

“Oh? S’that so?” Dave chuckled with a sheepish smile. “I thought you’d be alright, Van-van! You were safe in the hotel room.” 

Vanny cocked her head to the side with a disappointed huff.

“And that makes it okay to bail on me without tellin’ me where you’re going?” Vanny challenged.

“Vanny, baby,” Dave began with a nervous grin as he took a step closer to her, placing his long fingers on her shoulders.

“I knew you’d be fine! You were fine the last time!”

“When you left me under the underpass?” Vanny growled. Dave chuckled again and shook his head, avoiding eye contact as he began to slip out of the cove.

“Look, a lot happened in that time, and I’m a changed man,”

“You said that the last time, too.” Vanny pointed out as they walked back into the open, leaving Foxy and the group of toddlers behind.

“Yeah… I guess I did.” Dave muttered as he turned away from the woman again.

“But hey,” He began with a newfound grin, “Remember that guy I told ‘ya ‘bout? The one that I was hopin’ would show up to the other locations we worked at?”

Vanny blinked, content with dropping the subject of her being abandoned yet again.

“What about him?” She asked as they made their way to the back rooms, not in any hurry whatsoever. Dave smiled wide and turned to her, staring down at the shorter woman with a look of pure excitement. She had missed his dorky smirks and wacky antics.

“He came back! I told you he would. He always comes back!” The purple man beamed.

Vanny blinked. She had never met ‘Old Sport’, but Dave had brought him up nonstop after getting comfortable with her. He had cried to her one drunken night in Vegas about how he missed ‘Sportsy’, and how it had been too long since they had seen each other. Vanny had no real idea how Dave’s other little friend acted, but judging by the stories she had been told, he wasn’t going to be an annoying nuisance. He and Dave had burnt a Freddy’s to the ground before she met, according to Dave himself. Vanny could get used to another chaotic idiot to carry out unspeakable deeds with. Her and Dave weren’t above child murder, so there weren’t very many things she was uncomfortable with doing. Hell, her and Dave had burnt down an orphanage one night out of sheer boredom. Granted, there were no children inside due to the building being newly abandoned, but they didn’t know that when setting it alight. Vanny had slept like a baby, believing that she had just roasted countless children alive. To say that Dave had fucked her up was the understatement of the century, but she was messed up before they met, and she was more than alright with being further corrupted by him. He was nice to her most of the time, and she had never met another person with oddly colored skin. 

Dave had taken an instant liking to her, almost as if he saw something in her that he found familiar. Vanny didn’t know what it was, and she didn’t bother to ask. Dave was nice to her, and that was all she cared about.

“So you’ve been having fun with him instead of me?” Vanny asked as she puffed out her lip in a mock pout. Dave’s smile didn’t falter; he was well aware that she wasn’t truly offended.

“Oh, yeah! We’ve been gettin’ on real great without ya. Haven’t nabbed any kiddins yet, though. Sportsy wants to hang around for a bit before bailin’ on this location.” Vanny smiled a little as they entered the back hall, leaving the chaos that was Freddy’s behind. 

“Do you _also_ abandon him in Vegas?” She asked with a sarcastic little smirk.

Dave shook his head with a devious grin. “Only when he’s hogging the cocaine.”

Vanny followed Dave to the saferoom and relaxed just a bit more as the door fell shut, leaving them in the darkness.

“So when is our little friend arriving?” She questioned as she paced over to the death suits, examining them with her eyes. There was no way in hell she was touching them. She had seen employees die in these things, and it made her nervous every time Dave clambered inside them. Despite his insistence that he was an ‘old pro’ and knew what he was doing, her anxiety would always get the best of her. They had set one of the suits off purposely in the past, and it hadn’t taken much to cause a spring lock failure. They were, just as the employees referred to them: death suits. That was one of the only things that she had done that had given her nightmares, even though she never admitted it to Dave. She had never worn one of those damn things and never intended to. Phoney couldn’t exactly force her, and she stuck to the easier, less deadly tasks. Dave made his way over to her, staring at the golden rabbit suit with a fondness in his eyes. “Soon, I hope... “ The man muttered.

“You hope?” She parroted, turning to him with an inquisitive raise of her brows.

“He’s running late,” Dave began as he pulled his gaze away from the suit, settling instead for looking at her. She gave him a friendly little smile and held her hands behind her back, happy to be reunited with the aubergine idiot who had abandoned her in their city once again.

“When they said we was gettin’ new blood, I figured it was gonna be another idiot kid who’d die in the suit within a week.” Dave began as his gaze returned to the suits sitting on the floor.

“I’m glad it was you, though,” he informed her with a pleasant little hum. “But uh,” Dave glanced over to Vanny, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. “How exactly do you keep findin’ me?”

Vanny’s smile only grew, stretching and curling into uncomfortable, unnatural proportions as her white pupils shrunk to the size of pinpricks. Dave held eye contact with her, quickly growing uncomfortable. No sooner had he opened his mouth to speak, the saferoom door opened.

Vanny whipped her head around, returning expression to something a little more welcoming for a first impression. There, in the doorway, stood an… orange man. That detail seemed to have slipped Dave’s mind while telling his stories. Vanny had no idea there was another odd colored person lingering about, but in a restaurant full of haunted robots and men with phones for heads, anything was possible. Jack looked between Dave and Vanny, clearly at a loss for words.

Dave spoke before Jack could, filling the small room with his loud, booming voice.

“Sportsy!” Dave beamed as he walked over to pull the smaller man into a tight hug. Vanny watched the awkward exchange as Jack wriggled in Dave’s arms, attempting to free himself from the bone-crushing hug. Dave eventually surrendered and released Jack, letting his feet return to the floor. Vanny eyed Jack with interest. This man was nothing like she had been expecting. From Dave’s stories, she had pictured Jack with some muscle to him. The man in front of her looked like a corpse, but she passed no judgment. And he was … shorter than she had imagined… He was shorter than her. Vanny’s grin softened, and her eyes lidded as she approached the orange man.

“Ah, Sportsy. It’s nice to meet you,” She hummed with a polite nod. Jack grinned nervously and looked over at Dave, unsure of who this woman was and what she was doing back here.

“New blood.” Dave hummed with a pleased little wink in Jack’s direction as if reading his mind.

“I’m Vanny,” The woman introduced herself. Jack relaxed a little and opened his mouth to speak. “And this is Old Sport,” Dave interrupted as he grabbed ahold of the shorter man’s shoulders.

“Jack,” The orange man corrected him with a half-hearted glare.

“Jack…” Vanny muttered as she scanned him with her eyes again. “It’s nice to meet you. I hope you won’t be stealing the cocaine this time around. Purps tells me you don’t like to share.”

Jack craned his neck to stare at Dave, clearly a little surprised. “She’s going with us?”

“To Vegas?” Dave questioned as his smile deflated a little. His fingers slipped away from Jack’s shoulders, and he slinked away a little, pacing back over to stand beside Vanny.

“Yes, to Vegas, jackass,” Jack muttered with a roll of his eyes.

“I mean, I was uh… I was thinkin’ she could.” The purple man muttered in a much softer, meeker voice than before. Jack stared at Vanny for a moment; it was clear that he didn’t trust the woman, but he was trying his best to be polite. Dave had spoken of Vanny in the past, but Jack knew virtually nothing about her. She was just as bad as him, he supposed with a defeated huff. Kiddie strangler v.3 stood right in front of him, grinning wide, prepared to become acquainted. Jack gave her an awkward little smile, keeping his mouth closed to hide the gap in his teeth he despised. He had no reason to not like this woman, but she somehow seemed to give off worse vibes than Dave, and that was saying a lot.

“Well, we’re not going until we can finish our uh… project.” Jack pointed out as he looked over at Dave. The purple man grinned and gave a quick nod. “Of course, of course.” 

Jack looked at Vanny with a small smirk. It surprised Vanny just how quickly he was showing his darker side to her. Dave had taken a couple of days to open up to her about the child-snatching, but since Dave already trusted her, she had clearly won Jack’s trust as well.

“Have you ever rigged a fox to explode?” Jack asked her. Vanny’s eyes lit up with excitement. Oh, they were going to get along just fine. “No, but it’s on my bucket list.” She practically purred.

Dave looked over at her, puzzled. “Since when?”

“Approximately twenty seconds ago.” She chirped. Dave shook his head and made his way over to the door, reaching for the handle as his two colorful companions followed, eager and ready to wreak havoc on the unfortunate customers who had drug their little mistakes to Freddy’s.

“It’s a very simple plan, Vanny,” Dave began with a devious little wiggle of his fingers. It reminded Vanny of a cartoon villain if she were being honest.

“Imagine how hard the little shits are gonna cry when Foxy explodes right before their eyes! It’ll bust their eardrums for sure.” Dave rambled as he led them down the hall.

“That’s it?” She questioned with a hint of disappointment in her voice. Both Dave and Jack looked to her with confused expressions.

“What else were you expecting?” Jack asked as he slid his hands into his pockets, holding onto his eager smirk, unlike Dave. Dave slumped his shoulders a little, clearly upset that Vanny wasn’t pleased with the idea of a Foxy bomb. Vanny smiled wide and let out a chuckle as she reached into her purse, fishing out her car keys. “We fill him with nails.” She said simply.

Jack’s eyes widened and he glanced at Dave, clearly taken back by the woman’s enthusiasm to worsen the damage they planned to inflict. 

“I can go get as many as we need. We can fill the pirate to the brim with nails, and when he blows-” Vanny snapped her fingers, and her grin curled into a devilish smirk.

“Every kid in the room will be embedded with em,” 

“That’s…. fucked,” Jack muttered.

“That’s fuckin’ amazing!” Dave beamed with a grin wider than before. Unlike Jack who was slightly horrified by the woman’s morbid ideas, Dave ate them up without hesitation.

“Sportsy, go get some nails with Vanvan, why’don’tcha? I can finish riggin’ the fax up to blow.”

Jack gave the purple man a sheepish smile but nodded, agreeing to go with the deranged woman he had met less than five minutes ago. Before Jack could say anything more, Vanny grabbed ahold of his wrist and was pulling him towards the small window at the back of the restaurant. Jack ran alongside the woman, thrown off by her energy and enthusiasm. He thought that Dave could get overeager and annoying… Vanny seemed nice enough, though, and as they reached the window, she released his wrist and gave him a warm smile.

“After you, Jackie.” 

Jack rolled his eyes and shook his head. At least she would be referring to him by something that _had_ his name in it. He didn’t need more than one person referring to him as ‘Sportsy’.

Jack clambered out the window, and Vanny followed. Her heart was racing wildly, and she began making her way to her vehicle with that usual bounce in her step.

The woman was definitely going to get on his nerves at times, but Vanny appeared to be nothing more than a crazed, overenthusiastic idiot who had attached herself to Dave. 

Jack followed behind her, preparing for the car ride to the store, and the terror the trio would unleash on every future location they would find themselves at.


End file.
